Talk:Vagaries/@comment-26164274-20160518091642
☯ ☯ B ☯= *Raein(h) Prue Schneider **Etymology: ***Raein: Prounounced RAYN. Simply from the English word rain, derived from Old English regn. ***Prue: Short for "Prudence" (PROO-dənts). Medieval English form of Prudentia, the feminine form of Prudentius In France it is both the feminine form and a rare masculine form. In England it was used during the Middle Ages and was revived in the 17th century by the Puritans, in part from the English word prudence, ultimately of the same source. ***Schneider: In tribute to my mom's departed friend Barbara. From German schneider or Yiddish shnayder, making it a cognate of SNYDER. **CHB!Rheine, obviously from the name. **16 years old. **A daughter of Mnemosyne with an ironically terrible memory. **Legacy of Hecate (shE'S DISTANTLY RELATED TO FREJA) **Modeled by Julia Barretto (DANKE JULIA/BLUEEEEE) *Coding shichzintz. **Bach's page. Oh my gods, when is someone going to update our wiki coding??? **Slay's WB. |-|☯ P ☯= *The last person you'd expect to be capable of outright destroying you. **No, seriously, she's so wallflower-y it's almost comical to think of. **Crappy memory with everything that doesn't involve literature or origami. **Dubbed a "know-it-all" by her mortal peers, but knows her stuff so damn good that sometimes it can come off as a compliment instead. **Her overprotective, fussy mother has inevitably caused her to be extremely independent, sometimes to a degree of absurdity. ***Caused some serious conflict between her and Freja. **Skeptical/cynical and surprises the living shit out of people when she shows so. **Mistrustful of authority. ***Political beliefs in one statement: "They're all lying bastards." **Doesn't look it, but one HELL of a fighter (mentally, physically, AND emotionally get rekt.) **Basically the only person who can get Cecilie to laugh or smile (at the start) **Morphs into one batshit-crazy smartass who is more than capable of pissing off EVERYONE she wants to piss off every once in a while. **INFP cx **If Freja's the queen of awkwardness, she's the extremely-more-friendly princess. **Pushes herself past her limits so often that it's not healthy at all. **Ridiculously clumsy on the ground. As long as it's on land, she's screwed. Constantly curses Gaea's name whenever she trips. **Whenever she's out of her mum's sight, she takes advantage of the situation and curses excessively. *Quietly mimicking Nyahcat's idea. **Broken Bird **Daddy's Girl **Dark Magical Girl **Seen It All **Epic Fail in any type of cooking. Oh gods. **Kicking Ass In All Her Finery ***Action Dress Rip **NEVER GETS DRUNK **Peek A Bangs **If You Ever Do Anything To Hurt Her **She Is Not My Girlfriend **Best Friend (with Cecilie, merp.) **Badass Bookworm **Badass Unintentional (because let's face it here, every demititan/demigod is one.) **Beware the Quiet Ones **Had To Be Sharp **Cecilie's Morality Chain *Yay, reactions. **Headdesk and Facepalm **Sarcasm Mode **No Just No Reaction **Mock Surprise Reaction **You Have GOT To Be Kidding Me! **Wasn't That Fun? |-|☯ H ☯= *"Wow. That's one hell of a life story you've got there." "I know. I wish I could give it back." **Involves CHB!Boyce disappearing because angst (and Pearl isn't here to make him crais) :D ***Bc of him Raein is automatically mistrustful of people with blue eyes. ***AHAHAAHAHAHAAHAH she's still in love with him bc why tf not >:D ***Lowkey tempted to join Hunters of Artemis but because she KNOWS he's still alive, she didn't. *"How'd you end up in this mess?" **Mnemosyne liked Raein's mother who was an English professor. They were friends but Raein's mum was unaware of who Mnemosyne really was. Raein's mum divorced, drama happened, Raein was born. **Raein basically spent 90% of her life oversheltered with an overprotective stepmother hovering over her at all times. **Her crappy memory had a tendency to assert itself at the worst moments. Raein wasn't quite the poster child for obedience, and once she constantly 'forgot' to do her homework, her stepmother and dad decided to get her into a homeschool program instead. **Dad was a legacy of Hecate, so when Mnemosyne disappeared, he was willing enough to believe the stories that had been passed down for generations. **Somewhere in between, developed a serious independent streak. Fights with her mother increased by tenfold, and she began spending more and more time at her dad's. Possible drama increase with an upset mother taking it to court? **Either way, equal custody. Since Raein was homeschooled and preferred being indoors, it probably decreased chances of monsters finding her. **When she was 12, she had her first dentist appointment. (side note: her teeth were nigh perfect in comparison to the other patients, so the dentist was pleased and surprised.) Dentist was a daughter of Hygeia. First monster attack occurred, but the dentist intercepted it before Raein could even notice. Before Raein left, the dentist recognized Raein's closeness with her dad (being a total daddy's girl) and sagely decided to not drop the bombshell yet. Instead she gave Raein a toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste before the father and daughter left. **After another earthshaking fight with her mother, Raein stormed out in near tears. Enveloped in a fiercely emotional haze, her sense of direction flickered out and she found that she had gotten lost along the way to her dads. Though she was barely a teenager (age 13 bruh and still considered herself a kid), she refused to turn heel with her tail between her legs. She trudged onward and yay, first monster attack. **For once she was grateful for her mum's overprotectiveness and bossy attitude. If it wasn't for the dental care objects Raein was forced to carry around at all times, she probably would've died. Still trying to decide what the toothbrush and toothpaste turn into. ***Excerpt of first attack: "OH MY EFFING GOD! YOU KNOW, THIS COULD'VE KILLED ME WHILE I WAS BRUSHING MY TEETH?!" The vibrancy of her language muted, that was roughly the first thing that cannonballed out of Raein's mouth. Mentally berating and thanking one's dentist is not an easy task when faced with a mythical being who did not seem to be picky about their food, but Raein pulled it off somehow. A good question would be: if her toothbrush was the lethal weapon, what in the name of effing insanity was her toothpaste made of? On second thought, Raein decided, I'll contemplate that when a hungry cannibalistic bird is not gaining on me. **Obviously survived after a skirmish that left her with minor injuries. Realizing her mother would freak if she noticed how roughed up Raein was, she hightailed to her dad's. Her dad wasn't home, so she cleaned up as best as she could. Mind awhirl with conspiracy theories, she stayed there for the night. **When her dad got home the next day, she took a chance and tried not to freak out on him as she explained what the hell happened. Dad, thankfully, did not go all ESTP-mode on her and laugh, instead opting to believe her crazy ass story. *Continuation **''Naturally'' Raein peppered her dad with all sorts of questions, her natural curiosity revitalized after the initial shock. **Her dad was subjected to guilt trips, nagging, and the likes of questioning no one had ever seen before. *Seeing as they did kind of live 13,665 fucking miles from New York, the journey (and finding out where the hell CHB was) was full of a shitton of discrepancies. **While they fretted about 1. how to tell Lelaina and 2. how to get Raein to camp, Raein enrolled in Arnis and Yaw-Yan classes. ---- *Vague note that she met CHB!Boyce and traveled with him before Cecilie. Headcanon this made her close off more than ever but she eventually opens up to her new bestie about the guy with good intentions who disappeared and broke her heart. #angst *Met Cecilie and they got off to one rocky start but eventually got along.